Two Girls, One Fate
by Irish Whiskey
Summary: Two girls are put into marriages that they never would have dreamed of. They must deal with confusion, unknown territory and drama all in the end to fall in love. New and old loves and secrets of their pasts
1. Prologue The Unwanted Envelope

**Two Girls-One Fate**

The minister of magic declared a marriage law. All witches and wizards of 17 or 7th year and older must be married by October 14th-no exceptions. Each pair will be made by September 4th. There will be no switching each pair is magically matched.

"Oh shit. How can the fucking Ministry interfere with our lives? Fate is fate not a fucking bill"

"Edina, language! They can't do this; no one is going to stand for this. Besides, they wouldn't separate couples in love, right?"

"Are you kidding me? They don't care about us"

"Eddie, of course they do- they are just making a really bad decision. No one is going to let this happen. I have to go find Harry, I'll see you at the feast okay?"

"Yeah, see you there" Evelyn left the compartment in order to search for Harry. Her and Harry had been dating for a year, much to the surprise to the rest of the student body. Edina sat in the compartment stewing. She smiled as Teddy walked in.

"Hey Teddy Bear"

"Eddie, we need to talk- the Marriage-"

"I know this is ridiculous- I cannot believe this shit, Teddy they can't do this right?"

"Edina I don't know-but listen I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you. You do know that right?"

"Yeah, I know I love you too" The train came to a halt. "Here goes nothing, right? Maybe this is just some stupid joke" The two walked hand in hand on the way to the Great Hall…..

"Harry James Potter!" Evelyn yelled as she jumped off the train into Harry's arms. The two laughed at their foolishness. Onlookers either laughed or scowled. "Harry, did you hear about the marriage law? I just read it-they are choosing our significant others through magic-"

"I know but we are going to fight this-"

"You aren't going to get paired with me Harry. You are the Golden Boy- I am not the Golden Girl. They are going to put you with someone who is as great at you."

"Evelyn, you are amazing, don't you think any different. They are not going to put me with someone just because I am Harry Potter. I honestly believe that we are meant to be together-don't you?"

"Of course I do Harry. Today is September fourth. That means we find out tonight. They are doing this quickly; there won't be time for a revolt. Either we marry who we are assigned to or who knows what's going to happen. I need you to know that I love you, always even if we aren't together. Someday you are going to love whoever they put you with and I am happy for her. Ugh-I hate the Ministry. The last year of our childhood is ruined because of them!" A few tears came down her cheeks. Harry held her tightly. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that they would be together forever, but he wouldn't lie to her anymore. She was right, the Ministry was going to put him with someone they deemed right for him. But some part of him would always love Evelyn. She was the sunshine in his life. He only wished he could keep her.

"Evelyn, I love you and I always will. If we are separated, I want you to move on. Try to love the man you are put with. Evey don't change, we'll always have the Evelyn and Harry show. We can still write and love each other. You will always be my best friend, nothing will ever change that. The dinner is starting, we need to go" he said as he wiped her eyes. He put his arm around her as they walked to their seats. He would have given anything to stay in that moment, but it was useless to fight it. He knew Evelyn was putting on a strong front…he could only wait and see what was in their future.

"Students, it pains me to inform you that Hogwarts is being subjected to the marriage law. I have fought this to the bone, but there is nothing we can do. They put out the word last minute so there would be no time for an uproar. If you do not follow the orders, you will be banished. I am so sorry. For those of you 17 and up you have been paired with someone in Hogwarts although there are a lot of interhouse marriages. You and your partner will take every class together except for your respective boy girl husband and wife classes. Those will be separate four days a week. You will be partners for life so we are starting you now. Children, do not fret. As teachers, we are here to help you through this difficult time. The later circumstances will be discussed with each couple later this week. For the first few days you will spend time getting to know each other. After you are married, you will live together. Now there will be an envelope dropped in front of telling the name of your significant other. There is no switching so do not ask. Immediately after eating you two will meet up and begin your life together. "The envelopes appeared swiftly after he finished. One by one each 7th year opened their letter.

Edina's hand shook as took the paper out of the envelope. Ronald Weasley, it said. It contained his picture and other things about him. In small script it said congratulations. Edina looked at Theodore and saw panic in his eyes. When she saw the name Carlina Blendella, she almost cried out.

"On Teddy, it will be alright. She'll be fine to get along with. She was my partner in Herbology last year."

"She's not you" he simply stated. The couple looked longingly at each other.

"Breaking up is not really an option for us, it was forced so we are ending happily. "

"Yeah, I love you Eddie"

"Love you too" The couple kissed then separated. How in the world could this be happening?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/page break/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ginny Weasley is very nice. You liked her for a while, aren't you happy she is someone you know? Harry, you couldn't ask for someone better."

"Open your envelope Evelyn" Evelyn hadn't even touched hers. She hated that Harry was with Ginny, but at least they could still be friends. That's what counted, right?

"I can't"

"Evelyn, please just open it" Her hands shook violently as she ripped open the envelope. As her eyes grazed across the page, she dropped the letter. Harry picked it up and immediately his face turned red. Others sitting around the couple, distracted by their reactions searched for what was so horrible.

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1 Meet and Greet

Chapter 1

Evelyn ran as fast as her legs would carry her to Dumbledore's office. After she ran up the stairs and pounded on the door, she didn't even give him a chance to breath.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother, making Draco my cousin. He could not possibly be my match!"

"Evelyn, we have some news for you. Bellatrix was not your real mother. She kidnapped you from an old wizarding family, the Masons. We only just discovered this, we hadn't time to tell you. She couldn't conceive a child, so she took one from a pureblood family and unfortunately the rest of your line is deceased. There is no remaining Mason so we –"

"You mean to tell me I grew up in fear of my blood and that isn't even the issue!?"

"You are still in danger, your mother-"

"Don't call her that"

"Bellatrix took you as her daughter. As soon as she breaks free, she will come looking for you. How is your necklace?"

"Ice cold, like her heart. So you put me with Draco to get me closer to her! His family is full of Death Eaters, they must know about me. God—all of you couldn't care less about my safety. I would have been safe with Harry."

"Draco is on our side Evelyn"

"Bull"

"I know this is a lot for you to take in. The main issue is of your wedding. You don't need to worry about incest because you are not blood related. This marriage will please Bellatrix when she finds out. She will not harm you if she thinks you're on her side. Draco knows the situation, Evelyn, and he has vowed to protect you. You are going to have to deal with this. It's not fair but this is your destiny. You would have ended up with him regardless."

" How soon before they break out?"

"It's only a matter of time. We need to have you married in all senses before then. The bond of a marriage in our world is very strong. The two of you are bound for life and you will be forever intertwined. It is most likely the two of you will fall in love and at the very least have a nice companionship. Now because you were brought up by Professor McGonagall, you do not have the upper class witch training you are going to need before meeting Narcissa and Lucius. They know you were stolen at birth and then handed over to us after Bellatrix was taken in. I believe Narcissa will protect you. Lucius will only be proud that you are pureblood. Neither of them will see you as anything other than Draco's wife. So you needn't worry about family conflicts. You and Draco will meet with me once a week to prepare you, however I advise there be more lessons outside of class. I am sorry this is how this is turning out for you. Now please go back to your meeting. Draco is waiting for you." Hesitantly, the Headmaster hugged the small girl before him. This was so much to put on her shoulders. However, he was quite sure that with her new husband she could handle it. Neither of them knew the bonds of marriage, and how strongly it would connect them. Neither of them knew what they would become...

/\/\/\/\/\/page break\/\/\/\/\/

"Draco"

"Evelyn" Draco bent down to kiss her hand. "I know everything so you don't need to explain anything to me. We are on the same side, although I know you have your doubts. When we are alone, we will be cordial and happy-"he said with almost an arrogant tone "Outside I will speak badly of you to my friends, I won't mean it. When we are together in public we will act accordingly. You will take my arm when I offer it. Hold my hand when it is appropriate. You will allow me to kiss you goodnight and we will be partners for everything. I am very intelligent and I will not have my grades brought down. I will not forget you are a Gryffindor but I will care for you as my wife."

"For your information, Malfoy, I can take care of myself. This is a partnership and I expect to be treated as such. I will follow the stupid little rules that are lined up for us when we must present a show, but outside of that, you will treat me with respect. I am not some doll in your game of house. I will not be treated as one."

"I see this will be difficult beginning, but you will bow to me someday"

" Only when you are applauding my efforts." Draco smirked at this comment. This girl was irritating but somehow very likable. She was beautiful, in her own way. Their children would have a wide range of features, seeing as she was darkly colored. Although it annoyed him he felt drawn to her, and would protect her with his life. He just could not understand why. Evelyn studied him. She could not believe her fortune of getting Draco Malfoy as her husband. But his pompous air didn't bother her, nor did his arrogant tone. For whatever reason, she was comforted by his hard exterior. She knew that she would guard his with her life. She just didn't know why.

"Okay, now that we have all been acquainted with our new partners, it is time for bed, classes begin tomorrow. Say your goodnights" Draco took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sweet Dreams, Evelyn, we will begin tomorrow morning"

"You as well Draco, I'll see you in time for potions." She walked up to her room, crying because she had never been more confused in her life.

/\/\/\/\/page break/\/\/\/\/\

It was a beautiful day when Eddie awoke that morning, which only made her crawl further beneath the covers. The sun shouldn't be shining on a day like today, the last day of the rest of her life.  
"Eddie it wont be so bad"  
"Won't be bad? Evie are you kidding me? I'm about to go on a date with a man with the intelligence of a teaspoon. "  
"At least Ron is a nice person, without an ego the size of the planet."  
"No your right, only an inferiority complex."  
They parted ways and Eddie made her way to the Three Broomsticks, for the first meeting with her future 'love'.

"So."  
"So."  
Ronald Weasley and Eddie O'Toole had been sitting in the same booth for the past half hour with nothing to say. Eddie was pretty sure if she said the word "so" one more time she would punch the red head sitting across from her right in his gob. Even more silence followed and the awkwardness increased.  
"This is ridiculous!"  
"Is it?" that same look of confusion on his face that always drove her crazy.  
"There must be some factor in our lives that we can talk about, we can't have completely nothing in common."  
"Yeah!"  
They sat up straighter in their chairs prepared for the onslaught of conversation topics, but alas none came.  
"So."  
"Oh, for the love of Pete!!!" Edie exclaimed dropping her head onto the table.  
"What?"  
"I knew you weren't that intelligent but this is ridiculous!"  
"Hey, I'm plenty intelligent!"  
"Then why don't you come up with a conversation topic then!"  
"I hadn't realized that was my job, and if your so smart Miss. Ravenclaw why don't you start the conversation?"  
"Because you would have no idea what I would be talking about!"  
"Oh yeah? Try me." He crossed his arms and leaned back against his seat smug expression on his face prepared for whatever she would ask.  
"How do you feel about the treatment of Mongolian brown-wings during the world wars?"  
"How do I feel about the what?" The smug look was off his face in a second.  
"My point exactly."  
"Fine if we're playing that way, who won the Quidditch world cup in 1432?"  
"Trick question, all wizarding events were prohibited during the plague."  
"Damn."  
Eddie happily displayed her own look of smugness.  
Ron took a swig of his butter beer and glared. "Talking to you makes leaving the country more and more appealing"  
"You're preaching to the choir honey."  
There was a tense moment where their glares intensified before they both settled… slightly.  
"I can see that we're going to butt heads on many things but for the sake of my sanity and clean criminal record we should get along."  
"Would you like to start over?"  
"I think that might be for the best.


	3. Chapter 2 Lessons Toward Love

Lessons Toward Love

Chapter 2

"Good morning- you two. Are we ready to begin our lessons?" Evelyn, Draco, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all sat in Dumbledore's office.

"Sir if I might add, my mother is throwing a party next week, and we are expected to attend. It is customary for Evelyn to stay by my side the whole night, however because we must keep up a front I can't whisper her everything she needs to do. I hope you can learn quickly Evelyn." She paled to the point where everyone else thought she was going to faint.

"I have to meet your parents and…but who is –going t know about me? Oh god they are going to hate me- Professor please don't make me go" Her breathing began to rise as she panicked more. In an act that surprised the room- Draco took her hand.

"I promise I won't let go the entire night." Evelyn's breathing calmed

"And if you get called away?"

"Anything someone has to say to me, can be discussed in front my future wife. If that doesn't work I will leave you with my mother. She is excited for our match and to meet you. But Evelyn, you need to do your best to appear high class. You need to learn all you can." She nodded numbly and the lessons began. McGonagall taught her how to express herself lady like. Snape practiced dancing with her. That was a sight to see. Evelyn was so clumsy compared to her graceful Professor. However he only got annoyed with her once. By the end of three hours, Evelyn ate a dinner like a lady, was able to dance without tripping and made small talk. There was no one in the room who wasn't impressed.

"Its in her blood" Dumbledore commented. "The two of you should go get to know each other more without our prying eyes. They may ask you questions about Draco and you are going to need to know the answers"

"Thank you very much Professors. You have been such a help." Evelyn said. The couple left the room.

" I have something for you Evelyn. Come with me." He went inside the prefect dorm. "Come on Evelyn, its okay for you to be in here. I already asked." She reluctantly followed the sound of his voice. How could he be acting so sweet when all she had ever known was hatred from him? He handed her a package wrapped in green paper and a bow on top. "Here, open it." He was smiling and she was worried, but she began to open the package anyway. Her hands slid across the shiny green paper and she began to panic. As she opened the box and lifted the tissue paper, a cloth glimmered. She lifted a beautiful red dress with black lace and sparkles out of the box. She gasped at the dresses mere beauty.

"Draco it is fanta -tastic. You got this for me?" Her cheeks became bright red and she felt tears brimming in her eyes. She was so scared but so happy at the same time.

" I had help from my mother. She wants you to look beautiful for all of our guests. It is important to keep up appearances. So tomorrow we will be going to get your hair cut and finding a make-up artist. I wish we could do something with the rest of you but…" The comment stung-he was insinuating that she was ugly.

"Well if that's how you feel then perhaps I shouldn't go. Obviously I am not good enough for you. I'm sorry I am not the epitome of perfection but this is who I am. So if you'll excuse me." The tears began running freely now as she turned to run. How he could do such a 180 made no sense to her. She knew she wasn't the best looking girl, but she was pretty. She felt a hand grab hers and she yanked it away. It wasn't until she was in her room that she realized the dress was still in her hand. She grabbed a pair of scissors to cut it up. But she couldn't do it. The dress was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. Instead she put it on and it fit her perfectly….

The next day Draco came at promptly 4 o'clock sharp to pick her up for her hair appointment. She made a point of wearing her best outfit. She put on a little make-up and practiced smiling. How could life be so cruel? As soon as they stepped out of her room, neither had said a word until that point, Draco grabbed her hand. He pulled her into an empty hallway.

She didn't struggle or make a noise. She wouldn't look at him. He knew he had really hurt her with his comment. That's what she would be getting at the party. They wouldn't say it to her face, just in her earshot. He hated that she was going to have to go through this. He mine as well explain it now.

"Evelyn- listen I didn't mean anything I said yesterday. I don't believe I word of it. When we go this party, people are going to be cruel and say horrible things about you. I wanted to see how you would handle it. That is precisely what you cannot do. For what it's worth, I think you are fine just the way you are. But we want to impress." She simply nodded her head. "Tell me you aren't upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you; it's how you were raised. Draco I am no Pansy Parkinson or Lane Erison. I have flaw written all over me. I can't do this by myself."

"You're not, I am here with you…I promise" he said so fiercely it frightened her. He took her hand as they walked to Dumbledore's office where they would be meeting him to okay their trip. "I'm not perfect, Evelyn, I am going to make mistakes. I will be an ass to you. I will make stupid remarks and you will have to take them. Because that is what you must do. At this party I meant what I said, I won't leave your side for a moment. You won't ever be alone." When they reached the salon, Draco explained everything to the young woman. Evelyn sat there silently taking it all in. this was the rest of her life. She was going to be a doll in the Malfoy mansion. He couldn't treat her as his equal in public. It would risk both of their lives. She was going to have to pretend to be evil, the one thing she wanted to avoid. She could run, but Dumbledore said this was her destiny. If it wasn't for the stupid ministry, she could be with Harry right now. When her eyes focused back on herself, surprise was written on her face. Her hair looked fantastic and Draco looked pleased. He took her hand and pulled her out of the salon.

" What do you think? I think you look beautiful."

"I love it, thank you Draco" He beamed so much he glowed. She smiled brightly at him. "We're going to be okay, right?" He nodded and led her to the great hall. It no longer had four long tables. There were four shorter tables and tons of small two-seaters. As they took their seats, Evelyn began to panic on what they were going to talk about. On top of that she was going to be self-conscious of eating. He was going to watch her.

"Let's get to know each other shall we?" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the others. There are lists of questions on the table you must cover over dinner. Evelyn laughed for the first time in days.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Really, I would have bet my life on green."

"Well don't because then you wouldn't be here. You?"

"Purple"

"What's your favorite animal?" The questioning continued throughout dinner. The duo laughed at each other's answers.

"You are allergic to shell-fish?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah so don't ever order it when we are out to dinner. I will remind you, but for future reference"

" Got it, what are we going to do this summer?" She couldn't believe that she was already planning her life ahead.

" I figured we would stay at the Malfoy Mansion, but we'll go visit your family. That will be the first time that we will be forced to choose a place for a long period of time. Holidays?"

"Draco, Professor McGonagall is the only family I have ever known. She took care of me and when she was in class, I had a nanny. She left us a few years ago and hasn't come back. She is the closest thing I have to a mother. So holidays aren't an issue. She pulled me aside yesterday and told me she would be off for the holidays. Empty-nest syndrome-" Evelyn was suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia. Memories of her and Minerva at Christmas and her finger painting all came forth to her mind. Before she knew it her eyes began to water. She had never given it much thought, but Professor McGonagall was her mother in every sense of the word. "Oh, God I am sorry, you probably think I am the biggest crier in the world. It's just- I have to go"

"No, we are going to sit here and talk this out. You are stuck with me as your family now."

"I don't think I would use the word stuck."

"Punished?"

"Why are you being so cruel to yourself? I am giving you a chance Draco. I am following all your rules-doesn't that count for something?"

"Because you don't want to die."

"Because I don't want us to die-" Evelyn realized at that moment that she liked Draco. Genuinely liked him and he didn't even have a clue. She never took a moment to think what this was doing to him. He was never going to marry the girl of his dreams. He was never going to be who he thought he was. Instead he would spend his life protecting her. How was that fair? " Draco, while you may not like me, or understand me, I do not feel any hatred towards you. If anything I feel more gratitude than can be expressed in a single lifetime. Dumbledore told me regardless of this law, we would have been together. I feel like that maybe the truth. I don't expect you to feel the same way, but I wish that you-"

"Don't get attached to me."

"Too Late"

"Evelyn, I told you I am not good for you."

"You are going to screw up. So am I. But if we work together, maybe something good can come out of this. You are the only person in this school aside from the teachers that knows of my circumstances. You are it. Please don't make me regret that."

"It wasn't your choice to tell me."

"It would have been if someone had asked."

"I doubt that"

"You don't have to believe me, I know it's the truth"

"You are still in love with Potter"

"Harry has moved on and so have I, I have to concentrate on what is best for my family. You said it yourself, we are family. You are all I have regardless of how you feel about me. I just need you to know…"

"What?"

"I need you to know I care, I don't know why or how but I am drawn to you. God Draco, I hated you a few weeks ago. You were awful to Harry and me by association. But for whatever reason, I can't feel that anymore. I can't look at you and feel that"

"It won't last, you won't care anymore"

"Why can't you just accept this?"

"You'll go back to him"

"I don't want him" Evelyn said fiercely and gasped. She couldn't believe she had just said that. Of course she wanted Harry, she loved Harry. But her feelings for Harry James Potter were nothing compared to her feelings to Draco. She knew that.

"Say it again"

"Why?"

"Say it again, Evelyn!"

"I don't want him" she started to cry, "what about you and Pansy, huh? Or you and the rest of the girls in Slytherin that were all over you? Don't you compare me to them, I'm not good enough I know-"

"I don't want them"

"Why?"

"Their not you" He walked away then and she sat there stunned. She sat there until everyone else had cleared out. She sat there until a house elf had to come and ask her to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 3 Everything Is Going To Be Okay

Everything is going to be okay

The next morning they had Herbology together, but that was being switched for husband and wife classes. It was a counseling session on how to become closer as a couple. He met her at the bottom of the stairs like he had every day. He took her bag and slung it on his shoulder and reached for her arm. She smiled and took it, but she felt something was different and she was frightened.

"Today, class, we are going to practice our morning routines. Getting ready together in the morning can be a fun and very bonding experience. You will all have to follow these steps." The class separated and began work.

"Do you want the shower first?" Draco said, shaking Evelyn out of her thoughts.

"Actually I shower at night" she said.

"Oh okay, well then there will be no arguments over that." Evelyn looked over at Harry for the first time in days. He and Ginny were laughing over something.

"Shall we brush our teeth together then?"

"Yes, let's" The duo picked up their toothbrushes. The uncomfortable feeling of their tension was making Evelyn nervous. As she brushed her teeth she started to make funny faces at Draco.

"What are you doing?" he said after spitting.

"Trying to make you laugh, laughter is the best thing in the morning. It always helps wake me up." He nodded and went back to brushing his teeth. She tried again with a different face and was surprised that he was making one of his own. The two burst out laughing spitting on the mirrors before them.

" Ew, hahaha" Evelyn laughed.

"Speak for yourself, Anderson, mine is in the shape of a crown" that sent them into a whole other fit of giggles.

"Soon you'll have to call me Malfoy"

"Yes, in public sometimes I'll have to say Mrs. Malfoy. But the rules aren't as strict these days. Evelyn should be fine. Look, what I said yesterday, I don't want it to change anything."

"Right, I mean-"

"But I don't want our first kiss to be on our wedding night. I am going to take you out on a date, this Hogsmeade weekend. By the end, well we should be most comfortable together. Then the night after that is my mother's party. Professor Snape was invited so we shall be going with him. My mother won't stop talking about you in her letters. She wants to know everything about you. It is almost like she couldn't care less about her son."

"I am sure she just wants to seem interested for your sake. What shall we do on our date?"

"It's a surprise. We are supposed to meet with Dumbledore after this class, he says he has some news that may help us."

"Oh good, I wonder what it is, maybe it's a solution to my dancing." She laughed.

" I don't think that is possible, but I will guide you to the best of my abilities."

After class, the pair set off to Dumbledore's office.

" I have some news for you for the party. There is this spell, actually used in older time for arranged marriages that prevented the couple from ever leaving one's sight. The Ministry has allowed me to use it on those students who I feel need to spend more time together to ensure happiness after marriage. If you are attached at the party, Ms. Anderson won't ever need to worry because Draco, you will be there to help her. I think that it is the best precaution we could take."

"Are you serious?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, I think this may be the easiest way… your parents will be informed, in fact they most likely will be pleased. This was a sure fire way to get things going in the past."

"Evelyn" Draco said, taking her hand, "You look nice today"

"Thank you, Draco, so do you." Evelyn was a nervous wreck. Today was their first actual date. Tonight they were going to share their first kiss. After that, this would stop feeling like a dream. She was certain that everything was going to change. What if he didn't like her? Harry never complained, but that meant nothing. The couple was walking around Hogmeade. It appeared that all the other couples had the same idea. As they were walking, they ran across Harry and Ginny.

"Hello Evelyn" Ginny said amiably, "How are you?" Harry shifted uncomfortably. They hadn't spoken in weeks. He knew he should be taking better care of her. She was probably miserable and putting on a brave face. Then he looked down and noticed Draco and Evelyn's clasped hands. She had a new glow in her eyes and her cheeks were pink. She couldn't be happy with the ferret, could she?

" I am doing good Ginny, how are you? Harry I haven't seen or spoken to you in ages" She said quickly. Draco gently tugged on her hand

"Yeah Evelyn, We are doing fantastic…can I talk to you for a second, alone?" His tone made her worry. Surprising everyone in the group, she looked at Draco. After he got over the initial shock that she had just basically asked his permission for something, he nodded.

"Hurry, though because we have dinner reservations" he smiled weakly at her and squeezed her hand. Harry and Evelyn walked and sat down on a bench.

"How are you really? You look happy with that ferret, how could you Evelyn, he is awful! You cannot seriously be falling for him. Look at what he has done!"

"Harry you have no right to tell me anything much less reprimand me, what are you with Weasley huh? I hope you two are ridiculously happy- you seem to be. How is that working out for you- when's the wedding date?"

"We are doing great, I just feel sorry for you. If he hurts –"

"He wouldn't, you on the other hand-"

"Are you even kidding me Evey"

"Don't call me that"

"When did this go so terribly wrong?"

"The moment you smiled at her and the moment you didn't call me. I am happy Harry, don't ruin it."

"Impossible, you are hiding something"

"You are trying to be great so I won't ever get over you, you selfish bastard. Well NEW FLASH- I am already over you." She went to stand up and he grabbed her arm. At that moment Draco saw her distress and came over.

"Potter, unhand my fiancée or you will regret it" Harry let go of her arm when he saw Ginny's face, she looked so upset.

"Bye Evelyn, it was nice talking to you" Evelyn began fighting her tears. Draco took her hand and dragged her in between two buildings.

"What the hell was that about Evelyn? Nice job making a spectacle of yourself, now there will be rumors like there is no tomorrow. God, can't leave you alone for a minute. You are not going to speak to Potter-ever- you understand me?"

"You can't tell me who to see" she said meekly, it was almost as if all the energy was drained from her.

"We will finish this discussion after the party tomorrow, until then we will drop this and act happy-do you understand me? We'll just let this go." He grabbed her cheek "Now stop blubbering, everything is fine now." They walked hand in hand to the restaurant. "Stop looking so upset. What 's wrong?"

"Nothing, forget it"

"What did I tell you- we need to talk things out."

"It doesn't matter, you won't care"

"God, Evelyn you are so freaking difficult, what the hell did he say to you. Obviously we can't put this off until Sunday, so let's talk about it now."

"He was so mad- we can't be friends, now I realize that"

"Of course you can't be friends-I can't believe you deluded yourselves into that. I am the only man in your life. Don't you forget it…Evelyn, I am all you are ever going to need"

"He was my best friend"

"Now I am your best friend-you understand me? Evelyn everything is about image. If people saw you and Potter were together, they would talk. We can't have that. I shouldn't have let you go today. That was a mistake on my part. However, you did the right thing in looking for my permission. You'll need to continue that when we are in public. Actually always-things will be better that way. Now stop looking so sad, and let's enjoy our dinner." He reached across the table and caressed her cheek. She knew it wasn't an act of love, but an act of power. She realized though that it was his way of showing he cared. She was going to take what she could get. They laughed over silly things at dinner. They practiced dancing to the music, on the dance floor. Evelyn realized there were a great many perks to being a Malfoy, everyone doted over you. Draco was very sweet after their discussion. He kissed her cheek after their last dance. They walk together back to Hogwarts. He was surprisingly funny when he let his guards down. He walked her to her stairwell.

"I can't walk you all the way up- you know why" he said. She nodded. Both of their hands were shaking. He leaned in to kiss her goodnight. "I know I was an ass today. The party will be stressful, but with Dumbledore's method things should go smoothly. Sweet dreams Evelyn" He kissed her, it lasted for only a few seconds, but it made her go weak in the knees. He steadied her with his arms around the waist. "So we are satisfied?" Evelyn rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"I'll see you tomorrow at five, right"

"Yeah I'll be there to see that you are perfect for the party. But I will pick you up for breakfast first" He kissed her quickly again and then left. She was blushing.

All night she tossed and turned. She was so nervous about the party.

/\/\/\/\/page break/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Eddie!" Ron shouted from down the hallway.

"Oh gods." Eddie turned to face the man who shouted with a certain amount of dread.

"You've been avoiding me."

"What? No I haven't"

"Well then where have you been for the last couple of days?"

"I had homework, my world doesn't revolve around you ya know."

"Well it would have been nice to talk to the woman I'm to spend the rest of my life with before we had our first relationship lessons."

Eddie sighed, "I guess your right."

Ron paused, "I'm what?"

"You were right, our first date didn't go very well, so I should have done something about it."

"I'm sorry what?" He had that classic look of confusion on his face.

"What else do you want me to say Weasley? I already told you that you were right, I don't know what else you want."

"No, it's just – no ones ever said I was right before. I was just surprised as all."

"Really? You can't be serious?"

"Perfectly actually."

"You've never been right before."

"Sarcasm usually doesn't go over very well."

That made Eddie laugh.

"This might not turn out as horrendous as I had originally thought."

"Well that's good to hear."

Eddie laughed again.

"Look since our first date was a bit shit, how about we try again." He suggested.

"Alright, I guess it can't hurt to spend time with the man I'm going to marry."

"So Saturday?"

"Saturday."

There was a bit of an awkward pause where neither knew what to do with each other. They finally settled on a hand -shake and an awkward laugh.

"We will get better at this."

"Ok, see you Saturday."

"Saturday."


	5. Chapter 4 First Date Feeling

Saturday came a lot quicker than Eddie had planed. They had decided to meet that night, in front of the Barnabus the Barny tapestry, why she had no idea but agreed nonetheless. So when 7pm rolled around and she was standing in a deserted corridor waiting for Ron, she began to regret the decision.

"Sorry, I – ah fell asleep."

She was about to call him on it when she noticed the ink smudges on his cheek.

"Um, you have-" she tapped her cheek.

"Huh? Oh." He wiped at his face with his hands, which only caused it to spread. "Better?"

"Not really no, here let me." She pulled out a handkerchief and doused it with water before going on tiptoes to wipe it off.

"There all clean. Now what are we doing in a deserted hallway?"

"You'll see."

Eddie waited patiently as Ron paced back and front in front of a bare strip of wall and gasped when a door suddenly appeared.

"What-how did that-?"

"Come on in." Ron was holding the door, and she gave him and incredulous look.

"You can't be serious."

"Why not, it's perfectly safe."

"Yeah well how do I know that it's not a big trick to get rid of me?"

"Trust me, I'm not that smart."

Eddie scowled and made her way toward the room with caution. "Are you sure?"

"Yes now hurry up." He pushed her of the rest of the way in and brushed passed her when she stopped dead. She couldn't contain another gasp as she looked around the room. The walls were a dark blue with gold trim and the ceiling was charmed like the Great Hall to look like the night sky. There was a dinner table set for two, in front of a gigantic fireplace.

"Alright Weasley, and how many girls have you done this for?"

He blushed, "none. I read Lavender's diary."

Eddie laughed, "really?"

"Yeah, I told you I'm not that smart."

They sat down to a wonderful meal and a game of twenty questions.

"Really? You play the cello?"

"Yep my parents thought naming me Edina and making me wear headgear wasn't bad enough."

"Headgear? What's head gear?"

"You don't know what head gear is? I would have thought your dad or Granger would have told you, her parents are dentist right?"

"Yeah."

"Well anyway headgear was developed by a sadistic bastard who thinks that it's ok to have their patients wear metal bands around their face to straiten their teeth."

Ron looked horrified, "that sounds like a medieval torture device!"

"It connected to these huge bulky braces and wrapped around my face and sat at the base of my scull. From the age of 11 to 13, no less."

"Merlin's pants that's wretched."

After that horrific story was told they moved to the two couches that had suddenly appeared and it was Ron's turn to share in the embarrassment.

"Bilius? Really?"

"Yep after my uncle."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh that's nothing, I have a tendency to scream like a girl when confronted with spiders."

"Me too!"

"Yes but you are a girl so your allowed."

"What made you so afraid of spiders?"

"When I was three my beloved brothers Fred and George turned my teddy bear into a spider."

"Those bastards!"

"Thank you. What about you?"

"It's the legs, and the eyes, they just freak me out." They both shuddered.

The stories continued for a while before it got to the point where they were just saying single word answers.

"Favorite sexual position?"

Ron choked on his butter beer, "what!?"

"I don't know I saw it in a movie. So…?"

"So…what?"

"So…answer."

"Is there more than one?"

Eddie chucked a pillow at his smiling face.

"Well I've never had any complaints so there was never a need to try something else." He said polishing his nails on his jumper."

Eddie chucked another pillow but couldn't stop laughing.

"Merlin's balls that was funny." She finally managed wiping away the tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Hey you're almost as gross as I am."

"Thank you."

A comfortable silenced lapsed between the two for a minute before Eddie sigh, all signs of previous mirth gone.

"Can I tell you something?"

Ron sat up straighter, "course."

"I'm not that bright either."

"Whatever you say Miss. Ravenclaw."

"No, I'm serious."

"Well then your going to have to explain because I don't believe you."

Eddie sighed, "the only reason I'm in Ravenclaw is because I'm too curious for my own good. I have to know everything. But when it comes to life, when it comes to relationships I'm not very bright."

"Well neither am I. I was once informed that I have all the tact of a hamster."

"Are hamsters tactful?"

"I'm going with no. And what are you talking about not knowing what to do in a relationship? You, for some bizarre reason, were dating Nott right?"

"Yeah, but the only reason Teddy and I were together was because at first it was convenient. We we're two intelligent people that had things in common. Hell I didn't even like him at first, but no one else was asking me out so I thought Teddy would be a real catch down the line."

Ron sat in silence as she spoke, taking in every word.

"I've never been the one in the spot light, or the one people go through great lengths to do things for, it's always been the other way round. So when Teddy asked me out I just accepted it. I thought we would be together forever but that was silly, he's a pureblood, he has things expected of him, and I knew that going in and yet I fell for him any way. See, I told you I wasn't very bright." Eddie chuckled humorlessly. "Was that to much to be let out on a first date?"

"No. That was- I never thought I would ever in my life meet someone who felt the same way."

"Really. No other Gryffindors with insecurities issues?"

"No one as bad as mine."

"That felt really nice, to say that to someone."

"Yeah, it was kind of nice to hear. Someone else going through it to makes it-"

"Less crap?"

"Exactly."

They smiled at each other, silently agreeing that this forced marriage thing wasn't going to be so bad. Then Ron yawned.

"Ok I can see where the tactfulness of a hamster comes in."

Ron chucked a pillow at her his time and yawned around a smile.

"And no wonder, it's three am!"

Ron stopped mid stretch, "what!"

"We've been talking for eight hours."

"Bloody hell sure didn't feel like eight hours."

"Yeah well time flies when you having fun and connecting over insecurities."

"Come on I'll walk you back."

"Oh yeah, you have the power. My Husband the Prefect - that sounds good."

"Yeah yeah." Ron slung his arm over her shoulders and yawned again, Eddie joined him this time. "Merlin it's contagious."

The walk to Eddie's Common Room was quiet except for the more than occasional yawn. They were practically sleeping on their feet when they arrived.

"Bye Ron, and thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome, and hey we're only spending eternity together might as well get along."

Eddie laughed, "and you said you weren't smart."

TBC

hey every one and thank you so much for reading our story!

review please =]

love it , hate it tell us what you think.


	6. Chapter 5 Let

Let's have a party

That morning the two ate breakfast together and each pretended to be calm. Inside, Evelyn's stomach felt like butterflies. She was going to be in a room full of people that knew her mother. They were going to make comments and whisper about her. She would never be able to thank Dumbledore for how thankful she was that she was going to be forced to stay at Draco's side. They parted ways soon after and he told her he would see her in a few hours.

When he arrived at her door, he looked so handsome she almost fell over. He smirked at the sight of her face. "Come on, let's get you ready." He explained to the elves every detail of her appearance. Then he left to wait for her outside. When she walked down the stairs, he gasped. She did look beautiful. The red dress with black lace over it was the perfect look for her. Her hair was curled wildly pulled back in a half ponytail with only a few tendrils to frame her face. The sparkling jewels on her dress and in her hair dazzled in the light. She smiled as she walked gracefully down the steps. They walked to Dumbledore's office without exchanging words. When they arrived, their Professor smiled at the appearance of the two. They were going to be a hit at the party.

"My children, I see you look great. I will cast the spell before you go. You must remain touching at all times. If not, it will cause you physical pain. Trust me, no one will pull you apart. Now clasp hands" Each of them took a breath and looked at each other as he cast the spell. "Now remember, don't let go."

"I won't" Draco said, but he was looking at Evelyn. Snape arrived a few minutes later, and Evelyn had to bite back a compliment at how nice he looked. They traveled by a floating carriage. No one spoke throughout the ride. When it landed, Evelyn gasped at the size of the house.

"This is where you grew up?"

"Yes it is, do you like it?" he answered smugly. All she could do was nod. As Draco made move to walk to the door, Evelyn grasped his hand tighter. "What Evelyn? We need to go otherwise we will be late." She nodded, but still didn't move. "I promise, I won't let go, if you get uncomfortable and don't wish to speak, squeeze my hand, I will answer for you. It's going to be okay." He kissed her lightly on the lips. They made their way through the door and were greeted with an elegantly dressed woman.

"Draco, Evelyn, I am so glad you were able to come." She embraced them both." I realized that it must be hard having to stay together, Draco you will have to help me introduce your fiancée to everyone. Now come along. My dear, I am so excited to have you be part of our family the real way. You must be so terribly distraught that your mother is still locked up. You poor thing having to have been raised by a-"

"Mother-let her breath will you please? I am certain that that is the last thing, my future wife wishes to speak about. Where is father, I would like her to meet him before the other guests arrive."

"Oh you are right my son, my dear girl please excuse my lack of manners. It's just I was so excited to see you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard so much about you" she smiled at her future mother in-law. The women was beautiful and so intimidating. Draco pulled her towards a grander room.

"This is where the party will take place. Let us go see if we can find father" Evelyn nodded, however she was terrified. Draco knocked on a door and they both heard a deep man's voice. "Enter" Evelyn almost fainted.


	7. Chapter 6 Allies Finally and Forever

"Father, this Evelyn, my fiancée" Draco said, pulling Evelyn into the room.

"Ahh, I see- you are the girl that will inherit the Malfoy name"

"Yes sir, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your home is beautiful"

"Thank you- take notes from my wife. You will have to learn a great deal from her." Evelyn nodded.

"Father-"

"I see that Dumbledore but a charm on you? Have you not been getting along?"

"No, we have been doing well, he just feels we need to spend more time with each other."

"Blasted night to do it though, huh son?"

"Well, father, it is Dumbledore"

"Right you are, son" Lucius said, grimacing. "Our guests will be arriving soon. I wrote to the Headmaster explaining to him that you will be spending the night"

"Oh? Are we?" Draco said. Evelyn felt him stiffen at her side.

"Yes, it will be much too late for you to go back" Draco nodded and began leading Evelyn out of the room.

"Evelyn?"

"Yes sir?"

"Good luck tonight, please attempt to use some of your well-hidden charm" Draco's father said to her. As the walked out of the study, they heard many voices coming out from the other room.

"Apparently many of our guests are here" The duo entered the room. Evelyn was not only shocked at the size, but also the amount of people. Everyone stopped and stared. Mrs. Malfoy greeted them with a smile.

"Everyone, may I introduce my son and his future wife, Evelyn" the group turned and stared the girl. She smiled and nodded her head once. Narcissa lead the couple around introducing them to guest after guest. Evelyn's head was spinning with names. The music began and Draco led her onto the dance floor. The two hadn't talked since they had been outside.

"You are doing great, Evelyn" he whispered in her ear.

"Only thanks to you, you answer all the uncomfortable questions."

"That is my job" he smirked at her. He pulled her closer as they danced. A young man approached them.

"Draco, may I have the pleasure of dancing with the new Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Ahh, Henry- Evelyn you remember Henry?" she nodded and smiled "She isn't the new Mrs. Malfoy yet"

"Practically, so may I?"

" I would allow you the pleasure, but we are attached so I cannot allow her to leave me" he said gracefully. However, Evelyn could tell he was fuming.

"I see, well it was a pleasure to meet you again," he said taking and kissing her hand.

"He is such a nit"

"He seemed nice Draco"

"No, he isn't. He only would rub in my face that he was dancing with my wife- future wife," he said, correcting his flub. Suddenly the room went quiet. A frightening looking man entered through a window high above. Evelyn stepped closer to Draco as he pulled her into his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the greatest news! In two days, the greatest break from Azkaban will occur!" the crowd cheered loudly. " Our families will be released. Bellatrix Lestrange…" he named off other names but Evelyn stopped listening. Suddenly she felt her necklace feel warmer. Her mother was thinking about her. Everyone spoke excitedly. Narcissa ran and gave Draco a hug.

"Oh, Evelyn, you must be so excited to finally get to see your mother"

"Yes, I can hardly wait" she answered confidently, however her stomach was doing flips.

"You, my sweet girl, will be staying in the room next to Draco's. I already had the elves set out some nightgowns for you and clothes for tomorrow. I must go speak with my other guests, but it is getting late. You two should consider going to bed after a few dances. I will see you at breakfast."

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yes, I am fine"

"Really?"

"Yes, it is still two days away. I am fine" Draco squeezed her hand tightly. He pulled her in close and they danced. Evelyn only tripped once the entire night. Off in the distance he heard,

"She is not pretty enough to be a Malfoy"

"She could stand to be a bit thinner"

"And a bit taller"

"Teeth could be whiter"

"She could be more graceful"

"Pretty face, though"

"Yeah" a chorus of people said. Draco smiled to himself. He was going to keep his anger in. He looked down at his future bride to see if she had been listening. Apparently she had. Her eyes glittered with tears that threatened to fall over. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead. Maybe being married to this girl wouldn't be so bad.

They said their goodbyes and Draco walked her to her room. He kissed her goodnight. "You did well tonight"

"I heard"

"No- I mean it, I'm proud of you," She smiled and closed the door. After getting changed she laid on the bed thinking about the night. Draco had been so attentive. She didn't need to squeeze his hand once; he knew exactly what to say all the time. She soon fell asleep.

Suddenly she was walking down the aisle. Who was clutching her so tightly? She turned and there was her mother, Bellatrix.

"My sweet girl- now you will really be part of the family" she cackled.

"Bella-"

"No it's Mummy"

"No-"

"It's MUMMY, you are Mummy's little girl!" She hugged her mother. Then she was falling and screaming. Evelyn woke up with a start. She felt heat against her chest. The necklace was getting warmer. Her mother was waiting to see her daughter. Bellatrix knew the day was coming. Evelyn heard noises all around her. She hid under the covers. There was cackling from down the hall. Angry shouts from the other direction. She was shaking like a leaf. Running out into the hall, she softly knocked on Draco's door. There was no answer. She knocked louder, getting more frightened. The door creaked open.

"What!" she heard the most comforting voice she had ever heard say angrily. Evelyn threw herself into his arms. Alarmed, he pulled her back. Upon seeing her face, he pulled her close, aware that he was without a shirt. He closed the door and yelled for a house-elf. Larmie appeared.

"Light a fire"

"Yes sir, anything else sir"

"That will be all" he ushered Evelyn towards his bed." I know it's loud, but you are safe"

"Now I am" was her mumbled response.

"What woke you- I will tell them to shut it"

"I had a nightmare"

"Oh, about what?"

"My mother" she sobbed. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"That is scary," he said smiling "This is a frightening place to wake up since you don't know it. But you are fine right now. Go back to bed."

"Oh, okay" she said trying to calm down. Mildly hurt with his tone, she got up. She felt him take her hand.

"Unless you'd like to stay here?" This was a pivotal moment in their relationship. If she stayed, she would be putting her trust in him. If she left, she would remain independent. She made a move to leave then turned and threw herself into him. They laid down, his arm around her. He told her funny stories of his childhood, and she told him hers. Before they knew it, they were sound asleep. Allies- finally and forever.


	8. Chapter 7 I Can

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gryffindor!"

"I have a proposition for you?" Ron replied dropping into the seat next to Eddie, ignoring the glare from Madam Pince at his loud out burst. They had taken to calling each other by their house names after their date on Friday, mostly because they hated it.

"You know what proposition means? I'm so proud."

"Haha."

Eddie just gave him a cheesy smile. "So what is it?"

"I need you to be my date for tonight."

"Well obviously I'm going to say yes, we are getting married in the not so distant future so it might not be a good idea to date other people."

"You're just chuck full of sarcasm today aren't you."

Eddie laughed, "so where will you be taking me this evening?"

Ron's casual smile disappeared and now looked as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Hrryswding" he mumbled

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Harry's wedding," it was whispered this time but Eddie still heard it.

"I'm sorry, but please tell me you did not say 'Harry's wedding'?"

Now he looked like he had bit into a lemon.

"Ron! Do you have any idea how awkward that would be for me. I'm his ex-girlfriend's best friend. They would be getting married in not for this law!"

"So you being one of Ginny's bridesmaids, would be a stupid suggestion to make?"

"Obviously!"

"Oh come on Eddie, you're going to be part of my family soon it wouldn't be a good idea to start off with everyone hating you."

"I dated a Slytherin for two years I don't really mind being hated. Besides what would Evie say when she found out I was part of Harry's wedding. To another woman."

"So she has Malfoy now," he said the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "running in his circles, probably wouldn't care."

"Hermione was right, you do have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon." Eddie replied gathering her things, and stormed out of the library.

"When did she tell you that?" asked a bewildered Ron Weasley.

How could he be so dense? You don't just fall out of love with someone in a week, especially Evie. She had just gotten comfortable with all the attention that came with dating Harry and that was only because Harry had constantly reassured her of his love, and now he was happily getting married to another woman. Barely a month after this stupid law was decreed. She didn't know what she would do if Teddy was acting the same way with what's-her-face. Not that he would, it had taken them months to become what Harry was in a few weeks.

She turned the corner anger still growing when what she saw made her stop in her tracks. It would seem as if she had spoken too soon, because there he was with her. Carlina Blendella. Sucking face in the middle of the hallway. Her heart stopped, everything around her disappeared until it was just her watching them. It was like a car accident, it was horrific but she couldn't look away. Finally after what seemed like years they broke apart, smiling. Pain seared through Eddie's chest and she could barely keep in the tears that threatened to fall.


	9. Chapter 8 A Welcome Back Surprise

Draco felt something, or someone rather, squirm next to him. Evelyn had snuggled in closer. He absently smiled to himself. Suddenly his amused look changed. _She is my responsibility now; it is going to be up to me to take care of her. I wish I didn't have to drag her into this whole mess, but she was already in it, wasn't she? She is better off with me, right? _He pulled her in close and stroked her hair.

"Evelyn, we have to get up"

"mmmhhmm" she mumbled.

"Now" She lifted her head and smiled at him. He smiled back. Evelyn sat up feeling surprisingly refreshed. She had slept through the whole night without waking up and with no nightmares. "We need to sneak you back into your room so follow me" He took her hand and stuck his head out of his door. "Go, quickly"

She ran to her room, laughing. There, next to her bed was a nice dress laid out. Evelyn quickly put it on, again surprised at how well it fit her. Shoes lay next to the closet and a brush near the mirror. She brushed out her hair, humming to herself. As she opened her door, Draco was walking out his room. He smiled, almost warmly at her. He reached out for her hand and they descended the stairs. Evelyn hears music playing softly in the background as they walked into the dining room. Draco pulled out her chair for her gently and helped her push in then took his seat next to her. His mother gracefully bustled into the room smiling at the two.

"How did you sleep Evelyn?" Draco and Evelyn exchanged a look.

"Very well, yourself? Thank you for the dress, again."

"Wonderful- I apologize if some of our guests disturbed you. They already left this morning, so it will just be breakfast with the family. Then I suppose the two of you will be off. I will be coming by in a few days to discuss wedding plans. If my only son is getting married, it is going to have to be a huge affair"

Evelyn paled, "Of course, if that is what you want"

"Oh, my dear girl- your ideas will be listened to as well. But really all you have to do is show up. The date is going to be for October 25…" she continued but everyone had stopped listening. "How does that sound?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Red roses, big white dress. Who is going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Uh, well, erm"

"Lucius could always do it"

"Oh, that is very sweet but I am certain I can find someone"

"Well if you change your mind," She babbled about plans throughout breakfast. Evelyn was shocked at her excitement over the coming nuptials. She supposed that this was her one chance to throw the wedding of the century and she wasn't going to miss it. Lucius walked into the room and patted his son's shoulder. He sent and almost friendly face towards Evelyn but didn't speak to her. She could clearly see where Draco got it from.

After breakfast, Narcissa hugged and kissed them both good-bye reminding them she's be there soon to discuss final wedding plans. Before they knew it they were back at school. Draco kissed Evelyn goodbye and she walked out to the courtyard. She had something very important to do.

Off in the corner, Harry and Ginny were laughing about something. She pushed him gently and pretended to be hurt. He said something and Ginny laughed loudly. Evelyn felt her stomach flip-flop. _Maybe this is a bad idea, it most definitely is bad idea, and Draco is going to be so mad. But Harry should._

"Harry?" He turned and looked at her and she almost cried.

"Evelyn"

"May I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure"

"Alone?"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my wife"

"Oh? You already got married?"

"Yeah, this weekend"

"I wanted to find you, Evelyn, but-" Ginny started.

"But I didn't think it was appropriate" Harry intervened.

"I understand, I was at the Malfoy's anyways" Evelyn stuttered. Her heart stung. "I'm sure it was a beautiful ceremony"

"It was, I'll have to tell you about it some day after class" Evelyn nodded at Ginny.

"So, what brings you to stoop to our level?"

"Forgive me, but what?"

"Well, you are obviously too good for us"

"I don't know what has gotten into you Harry Potter but-"

"Nothing- I haven't changed at all, you-"

"I am the same- you know what? Never mind" Evelyn turned to leave. Something stopped her. Everything was all wrong. This wasn't how this was supposed to be. Her wedding was supposed to be a happy occurrence.

"Yes?"

"I want you to walk me down the aisle" Harry's entire demeanor changed with such a simple sentence.

"You what?"

"I want you to walk me down the aisle"

"I can't"

"I know"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because, I wanted you to do it" She turned and left, knowing she left them stunned and possibly angry. That wasn't her intention. Harry was still her best friend, or her old best friend. Who better to push her to her new life? She thought it was rather symbolic, but obviously, she was wrong.


	10. Chapter 9 Don't Hate Me

Lying in her bed Sunday night Eddie couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to be apart of Harry wedding. But after seeing Teddy- no Knott- with Carlina really struck something in her. After that initial pain of seeing them together, something occurred to her. There was no passion, just contentment, in their relationship. In the few days she had spent with Ron, she felt more towards him than she ever had with Knott. She was able to say things to him, things that Knott would find foolish or immature. Ravenclaw or not she still found fart jokes to be highly amusing. Then something else struck her; maybe that was what Harry was feeling too. He and Ginny both had a past connected to You-Know-Who, a connection that Evelyn didn't have and couldn't understand. And in the few times she had spoken to Draco, she could tell that his feelings for Evelyn were genuine. Draco would be good for her; he hated his father's parties almost as much as she hated parties in general. And when he wasn't being the traditional stuck up snob that he normally was he was actually very patient, a quality Harry never possessed. Maybe there was thought put in to this law. Now all she had to do was tell Evie.

"Did you see Evelyn?" Virginia Thompson, one of her roommates, asked

_What?_

"Yes, poor thing. She looked awfully pale." Replied another one of her roommates, Georgia Grey.

Eddie sat up and pulled the curtains away from her bed.

"What did you say?"

"I saw Evelyn running from the courtyard today," Virginia supplied.

"She's back?"

"I guess so."

"Do you know what she was running from?" Eddie was almost afraid to hear the answer. Please don't let it be Harry, please, please, please.

"Harry I think." _Shit!_

"Do you think she know that he got married?" Georgia butted in.

"Of course she knows! She has no other reason to run from him than that! I have to go."

Eddie quickly pulled on her shoes and a robe and fled the Ravenclaw tower. _Where would she go? If I was Evie, and was running away where would I go? The Astronomy tower!_

"Evie?"

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"About Harry's wedding?"

Eddie cringed and sat on the floor next to her. "Unfortunately."

"So go ahead tell me all about it!" Evie yelled at her, revealing her tearstained face.

So Eddie did.

_Flashback_

_Eddie ran from the happy kissing couple and the minute she saw Ron in the hallway she immediately run up to him and tackled him._

"_Bloody hell what's all this about?" He said with a laugh as he returned the bear hug._

"_I'll do it."_

"_What?"_

_Eddie rolled her eyes at his obliviousness. "Be a part of the wedding!"_

"_Really? Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I saw Ted-Knott- anyway long story short I realized some things and it would be stupid to try to linger in what was."_

"_That's very mature of you, Ravenclaw."_

"_I know. And maybe one day you might be lucky enough to be the same."_

"That's all well and good but what does having seen Theodor kiss some one else make you become a part of something so painful?"

"I realized something. When he was kissing Carlina I was hurt at first but I realized we were never like that. Never that passionate, never that connected. When we kissed my toes didn't curl, and I just realized that we're not soul mates. I have been able to share things with Ron that I never could with someone else, you included. I have known Draco a lot longer than you have and trust me you're better suited for each other. So while it may hurt to see Harry move on so quickly, don't forget that you're moving on rather quickly as well."

"Whatever!" Evie replied with a shrug, not wanting to admit or acknowledge the depth of her feeling for Draco at the moment.

"So can I continue, or are you going to barite me some more?"

Evie pulled a face and motioned for her to continue.


	11. Chapter 10 Facing the Truth

_Italics = flashback_

Regular = spoken

_Flashback_

"_Just because I'm agreeing to being part of this wedding doesn't mean that Ginny gets to find the most hideous dress to put me in."_

"_Will you calm down, everything is very simple."_

_Eddie exited the dressing room and Ron froze. "Wow, you look…wow."_

"_Yeah yeah. Why is everyone so shocked whenever I look nice, I'm not incapable of looking nice you know!"_

"_I know," he looked her up and down admiring the way the silk dress fit her. "It's just I've never seen you like this before. You're beautiful."_

"I don't want to hear about you and Ron!"

"I had no one to gush to, so you will listen! Now are you going to keep interrupting me or are you going to let me finish. Believe it or not there is a point!"

"Just…go."

_Flashback Continued_

_The wedding was a very simple affair, with only family and friends in attendance. And more than once during the ceremony Ron would look over and smile at her, leaving a feeling akin to spastic butterflies in her stomach. This would be her soon. _

_Harry and Ginny were beautiful together, as they danced their first dance as man and wife._

"Your job as my friend is to make me feel better not worse!"

"I am just telling the truth."

"I don't want to hear this."  
"Yeah, well maybe it's time that you did."

_And soon other couples joined then and Eddie was pleased to learn that Ron had taken some dancing lessons since that Yule Ball fiasco in fourth year. She tapped on a familiar shoulder and smiled at the shocked green eyes._

"_Mind if I have this dance?"_

_Harry seemed to snap out of his daze, "course not." _

"_Well this is awkward, ex-girlfriends best friend and current wife's bridesmaid."_

"_Ginny would have understood if you didn't want to participate."_

"_No she wouldn't of, I'm becoming a part of this family too in a short amount of time."_

"_Yeah." _

_There was a rather long pause, before Eddie just bit the bullet and said what she had to say._

"_Harry, I know."_

"_Know what?"_

"_At first I couldn't have been more angry with you, moving on so fast, and treating Evie in such a dreadful manner but now I get it."_

"_Do you really?"_

"_More than I'd like to know. You were never very good at dealing with or expressing your emotions. You were trying to push Evie away, to help her; if she hated you it would be easier to move on, for the both of you. I loved Theodore, with all my heart but there is just something with Ron that I can't explain. "_

"_I do love Evie, from the moment of our first date I have loved her, and there is a part of me that will always love her, but your right there's this thing with Ginny that I can't explain. She finishes my sentences."_

"_Looks at you that extra second when you feel like rubbish."_

"_Takes your hand when you're insecure."_

"_Saves you the red peppers in their salad because you mentioned you like them in a passing conversation."_

"_Goes out of their way to walk with you to class, even though it will make them late."_

"_Maybe it's not a love thing, maybe it's a Weasley thing."_

_Harry laughed and sighed, "we'll be ok right?"_

"_Oh yeah, and you know Evie. She may not run very fast in real life but confront her with a spider or an emotion and she's gone like the wind." _

_They laughed again, before the song ended and Harry wrapped Eddie in a friendly embrace, which she happily returned. _

"_Thank you."_

"_Hey, you needed someone to knock you off your guilt trip before your wedding night. No blushing bride likes a sobbing groom."_

She couldn't believe that her supposed best friend had gone to wedding without telling her. She wasn't upset because it was Harry's wedding; she was upset because she was the only one who didn't know. Evelyn hadn't talked to Draco in two days. He knocked on her door- she told him she was sick.

"Well let me in"

"I am not feeling well, Draco"

"I know so let me come in"

"I don't want you to catch whatever I have"

"I don't care- it is my duty to take care of you"

"Not at your expense- and since when do you care about duty?" She was trying to make him mad, it would anger him he knew the real truth.

"Fine? You know what? I will just- Ugh just let me" She didn't answer him. He banged the door but left. He didn't come back, but he did send an elf with some soup.

Evelyn sat down on the couch, her mind wandering to her future wedding. Narcissa would be here in a matter of hours. It had been three days and still no break out. Her necklace had stopped feeling warm. What was going on? Bellatrix had left a charmed necklace with her baby girl. If she thought about her, the necklace would get warm. If she was coming, it would get hot and glow. Evelyn supposed it was supposed to make her feel better. _As if I pined for the affection of my evil mother_, but she was not her mother was she? No, some other poor soul lost their life. Evelyn felt great sadness at the idea that her real mother was gone. Truth be told, however, Evelyn wouldn't trade anything in her life. How different would her life be if HE hadn't come along? She shuddered at the thought.

Evelyn loved Professor McGonagall, just as Minerva loved her. Evelyn's thoughts turned to Harry. His look in the courtyard was that of complete shock. She would tell Draco she asked him after Narcissa came. Her thoughts then turned to Draco. He was handsome. She was tan with dark, curly hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was short, at least a foot under him. He was tall with pale skin and blonde hair. What a contrast they made? He cared for her, it didn't make sense, but they had something special. She didn't have that with Harry.

What if this whole Marriage Law thing didn't come to be? Would she have married Harry but knew she meant to be with Draco? Was this how her life was really turning out? Everything was frightening, but it felt right.

"Ahh, here you are my girl- come give your mother-in law a hug" Evelyn stood quickly and hugged the woman before her. "Are you still not well?"

"I am feeling much better thank you"

"Thank you for informing me," Draco strode into the room, walked past her and kissed his mother on her cheek. He past Evelyn on the way to the couch and whispered in her ear, "We get close and you push me away" She blushed at the intimacy and his anger.

"Well, the pair of you are going to be very excited. The wedding is going to be in two nights. I pulled a lot of strings, but the whole school and all of the family and friends will be there…"

"What?" Draco said, voicing what Evelyn couldn't.

"I know, I have outdone myself this time"

"We haven't discussed anything. Evelyn doesn't have a dress"

"Oh honey, I took care of everything." The couple sat there stunned as Narcissa went through every single detail of the elaborate wedding. Evelyn thought she was going to faint. Narcissa kissed them goodbye and promised she would be there in the morning to help Evelyn get ready for the biggest event of her life. The pair sat there for a few minutes.

"I don't know what to say" Evelyn commented.

"Let's talk about how you aren't really sick"

"Not physically."

"Explain." The words just stumbled out of her.

"Eddie went to Harry's wedding without telling me. Apparently everyone knew they were getting married this weekend but me. I asked Harry to walk me down the aisle but he said no. He didn't even want me at his wedding. Eddie went and I am not even sure that she was going to tell me-"

"It's over"

TBC…maybe

HAHA cliffhanger! That was all Casey so you can't yell at me. (lol jk)

Please please please review, we love reading your opinions and you input.

_**SHOUT OUT TO ALL OUR LOVELY REWIWERS **_

Nelle07

Rob-girl

HarryismyHeroicsavior

Dobbytastic

XionItachi

We legit love you and jump up and down with excitement whenever we hear from you!!!! So please review!!!! *puppy dog face*

All those review will get a cookie, served by the Harry Potter character of their choice.


	12. Chapter 11 Facing Facts

"What?" Evelyn panicked.

"The wedding is over, there is nothing you can do to change it. Your friend went because she is going to be marrying the weasel- I am sure she didn't want to upset you because she knows how temperamental you are. So you just need to let it go"

"Oh, I thought you meant-"

"Our relationship?" Evelyn nodded shamefully.

"I am not going to make a habit of letting your insolence slide Evelyn, however I will not pretend that I do not care about what kind of pain you are in. I do"

"Really?"

"Yes, so stop pushing me out"

"You do the same thing to me"

"What do you want to know then? What is going to make you trust me?"

"Tell me how you feel at this very moment. Everything"

"What?"

"I need to know that you feel things and are not the ice cold statue that everyone makes you out to be"

"Well if you haven't realized that already-"

"Draco." He sat down next to her but did not face her.

"I care about everything in your life. I want to know about the little things that make you happy and the things that frustrate you so I can fix them. I am confused because I have made a life about not caring and a few weeks with you has turned that upside down. I am angry because my mother planned our entire wedding for us. I am upset because you asked Harry to walk you down the aisle and because I think that is a good idea. I am happy that we are getting married in a few days so I can relax. And I am absolutely terrified that I can't take care of you."

Evelyn took a sharp breath in. She went to reach for him but he stood up and walked to the window. Hesitantly she stood and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his arms encircle her. She gently reached up and put her hand on his cheek, forcing him to make eye contact.

"We are in this together?" he nodded at her. "My feelings mirror yours. I do trust you." He leaned and kissed her forehead. The couple stood for a while, just staring out the window.

"Hey."

Eddie slumped into a chair in the library next to Ron before collapsing on his shoulder.

"Hey, why the long face?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. She nuzzled closer and took a deep breath of his comforting smell.

"I told Evie about the wedding, and I'm pretty sure she never wants to see me again."

"Yes she will you are best mates after all."

"Even if she does she won't want to be a part of my wedding. Harry will be your best man, Ginny will be a bridesmaid, and it will be to much."

"So I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that mum wants our wedding to be this weekend then?"

"What?!" Eddie sat up so fast she nearly fell out of her chair.

"The sooner the better, those who put it off could face repercussions from the Ministry, according to dad."

"So soon? Ron can I tell you something with out you getting angry?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um…" Eddie looked down and fiddled her fingers, "I haven't actually told my parents about it yet."

He blinked. "You haven't what?"

"I told them about you and that it was serious, but I didn't have add the part about being legally obligated to marry you."

"Eddie!"

She looked away, she could see the disappointment in his eyes and it hurt.

"I was scared! Ron I'm seventeen and marrying a man I have known for two months, how does that look to muggle parents who know nothing of the Ministries dealings. And even if I told them they would think it an injustice, being forced to marry to continue on a family line isn't exactly a common occurrence any more."

"Eddie." He took her face in his hands and wiped away the tear she didn't know had fallen and looked her dead in the eye.

"There is nothing to be scared of. Your parents love you and want you to be happy, you just have to explain everything in your over intellectual Ravenclaw way."

Eddie hit his chest but smiled, "when did you get so clever?"

"What can I say, you've been rubbing off on me. And speaking off rubbing…"

Eddie laughed before Ron silenced her with a kiss. She reciprocated and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Excuse me," the couple brook apart and faced Madam Pince, both blushing a lovely shade of red, "but kissing is prohibited in the library. I expected better from a Prefect Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, sorry."

Eddie could tell from the glint in his eye that he was anything but. She took a deep breath and pulled away from Ron, he was right and she knew it. Saying a quick, prohibited goodbye Eddie steeled her self and made her way to the owlery. She had a letter to write.


	13. Chapter 12 A Wedding and an Answer

The great hall had never looked so beautiful. However, it paled in comparison to the bride waiting on the other side of the doors. Evelyn was standing there alone- her legs shaking so hard she was convinced that she was going to faint. Professor Snape was going to walk her down the aisle. Thinking back on their exchange, she laughed.

_He had approached her. Obviously Minerva had mentioned the girls reluctance because he was almost endearing when he mentioned it._

"_Ms. Anderson," Evelyn was startled by his presence "I would like to see in my office in ten minutes" Mutely, she nodded although her mind was racing with reasons he might need to see her. She couldn't remember being in trouble-not that that mattered anyways. She slowly trudged to the eerie dungeons her heart beating at an irregular rate._

"_Ms. Anderson, Evelyn- Minerva told me about your situation. She isn't allowed to give you away, despite her being your legal guardian. She also mentioned something you said to her." At that point Evelyn was so red she was practically a tomato. Evelyn had mentioned that she thought if there was any man in her life fit to walk her down the aisle it would be Severus._

"_I would like the honor of walking you down the aisle" her jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Although I do not show it, you are the closest thing that I will have to a real daughter." He was telling the truth. As a child, Evelyn was incredibly shy. However, she would chat to Severus as though it was nothing. Minerva would bring her to the staff meeting when the nanny was unavailable. One day she sat next to Severus and chatted away. He hated every minute of it, or so Minerva thought. Everyone had laughed about the little girl that charmed him. He would never admit it again, she was sure of it. Whenever she was ill, he was the first one there. Of course, this odd relationship was kept from everyone. Minerva thought the girl did him some good- he disagreed._

_Standing close to him she took a huge risk and wrapped her arms around him. There was initial hesitation. "Thank you so much Professor," she said as she stepped away from him._

She was so grateful for him at that moment. Where was he now? She began to pace as the tears welled up into her eyes. She was nervous about the gigantic crowd that undoubtedly waiting for her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm- assuming it was Severus she turned quickly only to be met with air. She felt arms wrap around her.

"I'll be there every step of the way," a voice whispered in her ear. Instinctively she knew he would come, he was her best friend after all.

"You came"

"Of course, I am sorry. You look beautiful. I have been such an a-"

"It's fine"

"You really love him?" Doubt dripping from his voice.

"Yeah, I do"

"Professor Snape is walking you down the aisle?"

"Yes he is"

"How in the world did I fall in love you?" They laughed at the absurdity of it all. "I love you Evelyn, I really do"

"I love you too, Harry." Moments later Severus Snape arrived in a tux. He smiled an actual smile at Evelyn.

"You look beautiful, no one will be able to take their eyes off you"

"Narcissa chose the dress, put me in it and had some professional people make me beautiful. They do some really wonderful things"

"It's not the professionals" she blushed at his compliment. Suddenly a very flushed looking Minerva came around the corner.

"Oh, Evelyn, you look so beautiful" Evelyn almost squealed when she almost crashed into Harry. "I wanted to tell you, how proud I am and how much I love you. I know I don't say that enough. It's just that when you were younger I always expected someone to take you from me. Now – someone is" a tear fell down her cheek. From an outsider, it looked like daughter embracing her mother when Evelyn reached for her. The two hugged for a full minute when the music began to play. Minerva calmed herself and smiled as she walked down the aisle. Off to the side Evelyn took Snape's arm and held Harry's hand. This was the beginning.

With one last read-through Eddie sighed and attached the letter to the waiting owl's leg. The owl hooted indignantly as she spent another minute trying to make the bow perfect.

"Hey, I don't know what the reaction to the letter will be so just…wait!"

After the bird nipped at her finger hard enough to draw a speck of blood she knew she couldn't wait any longer, "fine, go! Bloody bird."

Eddie looked around at the multitude of crumpled paper surrounding her. She had rewritten that letter so many times, trying to get it perfect; one little mistake would justify starting a new letter. And even after the message was perfect it was another ten sheets of stationary that was sacrificed to make sure the handwriting was equally as perfect. In actuality it had been fine the fifth time she had written it, but she was just to petrified to send it yet.

Ron's words filtered into her mind, and she squared her shoulders. It was sent, over, done with. She would get her answer in a couple of hours, and if her parents were angry she still had the Weasley's, and hopefully Evie.

Making her way from the owlery she walked slowly to Gryffindor common room before knocking on the portrait. Ginny answered and Eddie offered a weak smile.

"Is Ron here?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Before she made it fully into the crimson Common Room the youngest Weasley engulfed her into a hug.

"Don't worry, you still have us after all this."

Eddie returned the hug and nodded. "Thank you. I know I'm just over reacting."

Walking over to were Ron had abandoned his homework, she sat next to him on the wore couch and welcomed the hug from her beloved Weasley.

"It'll be ok, I promise."

"Can I wait here until they answer?"

"Yeah, I even know a way we can pass the time." Ron smiled mischievously and waggled his eyebrows.

"Your potions homework."

Hermione interrupted from the closest armchair.

"What a brilliant idea, nothing makes the time fly like potions!"

Ron was not amused.

The corresponding owl swooped in through the window and landed right on top of Ron's potions homework.

"See, even he doesn't want me to do it."

"It's from my parents."

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him.

"You ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Eddie unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_To our dear daughter, _

_Your father and I can't say we approve of this marriage taking place while you're still so young, but if law requires it, we grudgingly accept it. If you feel in any way unready to enter into such an arrangement your father and I are prepared to take whatever steps it takes you remove the obligation. You are much to young to be in as deep a love as you say you are, and we hope that with much thought and the natural intelligence that you posses you will come to a reasonable conclusion._

_Seeing as the wedding is taking place in such a sort number of days, we will be unable to attend, but if you change your mind we still have enough time to negate any bond you have to this young man._

_Sincerely, Mom & Dad_

_P.S. Give Theodore our best, he always was such a nice boy._

"You're joking?"

"Afraid not."

"Were your parents in Ravenclaw?"

"My parents are both solicitors, who meet at Cambridge, and after a reasonable amount of time got engaged, then married, and when the time called for it had a child."

"Bloody hell."

"Even my parents weren't as obstinate when I told them." Hermione, reasoned.

"Yes, that's because you're engaged to be married to Terry Boot. Fourth in the class has never done anything wrong. All mothers who know the Boot's want their daughters married to him."

"Well fie on them!"

"Fie?'

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who gave me all those Shakespeare plays."

Eddie laughed. "You know what? You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes! If they can't take their head out of their life plan for one second to realize I might actually be happy with things turning out this way, then fie on them!"

"Yeah!"

"I have never in my life rebelled against anything they have forced on me, but damn it if I don't start know! We'll just have to have dozens of obnoxious red-haired children to spite them!"

"Do you want to start now?"

Eddie hit his shoulder but kissed him passionately nonetheless.


	14. Chapter 13 The Most Wonderful Day

She turned to look at him and their eyes met. Everything else in the Great Hall became a blur. Evelyn vaguely saw Eddie with Ron. She nodded her head at her. She was still mildly hurt, but that didn't matter. Draco was standing at the end of the red carpet and his smile was unbelievable. His future wife was walking down the aisle to him. Narcissa was grinning in her seat. As Evelyn passed she reached out to touch her cheek. Luckily Harry had let go of her hand and sat down with Ron. Everyone really was in awe of Evelyn. She truly glowed. The train of her dress went back a few yards. Tendrils framed her face. She had finally reached Draco. They swiftly reached for one another. Their hands entwined- the ceremony began.

Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the hall. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Children, I am proud to gather you together for the joining of these two young adults. Though we are brought here under unforeseen circumstances, one can only hope their future will be as bright as seems to be. They have opted to read their own pledges to each other. Draco, you may begin"

Draco squeezed Evelyn's hand. "Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be here right now. The truth is, there is nowhere else I would rather be. You light up whatever room you are in. You make me so angry. Your laugh is contagious. Your jokes are rarely funny. You are a horrible dancer but you sing like an angel. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. You run away when you are scared. You ask too many questions. You talk too much and too little at the same time. You are perfect. You are all mine. I hope you can always light my way. I hope we can always make up. I hope your jokes will always wake me up in the morning. I hope you never forget to find the hilarities in our lives. I hope music fills our lives just so I can watch you. I hope you understand how stunning you really are. I hope you will always come running to me. I hope I can always answer your questions. I hope I can hear your voice every day. I hope you will never change. I hope you know I am yours." There was not a dry eye in the house after that speech. Evelyn's mouth was agape. Draco closed it and smirked. "Forever". The room erupted in applause. One would think this was a theatrical production it was so real. Everything was quiet again.

"Evelyn, you may say your vows"

"You were everything I never wanted in my life. Suddenly I thrust into this situation that forced me to come to terms with it. Then I met you- really met you. I still wonder how I lived without you. You have no idea the affect you have on me. Your opinion is the only one that matter to me now. The prospect of you and I being an 'us' is very important to me. I am grateful for your patience and your persistence and safe embrace. I trust you completely. I promise to be by your side for the rest of our lives. You place too much value on looks, but I love that you call me beautiful because I've never encountered someone quite so handsome. You think you are always right-I'll pretend for you. You insult everyone- that's why I'm not funny. You can't sing but you try- however your dancing makes up for mine. I never know what you are thinking but I can count on you to tell me the truth. I guess what I am trying to say, not quite as beautifully as you, is that you are everything I need in life and more than I will ever want." And more tears ensue. Dumbledore passed Narcissa a handkerchief.

"As we can all see these two have the dedication needed to become one. Are there any objections?" The entire room turned and looked at Harry. No one said anything. The ceremony continued but Evelyn wasn't paying attention to any of it. Her mind was still reeling over what Draco had said. Of course he had meant it, didn't he? He smiled reassuringly at her. They kissed and it was over. The room cheered as if trained to end this perfect ceremony. Glitter fell all around the new couple as they walked out of the room into the reception room. They were to wait there for five minutes until the guests arrived one by one. They both stopped, looked at each other and said, "We did it".


	15. Chapter 14 A Startling Discovery

Ron and Eddie had to rush to get to Evie's wedding, but they made it in time.

"If she wasn't so stubborn, and just forgave me and let me be part of her we wouldn't be this late." Eddie whispered aggravatingly setting her dress robes.

"Let it go, we're here now." Ron shushed, and took her hand.

The service was beautiful, she had to admit, and Evie had never looked more beautiful. Or happy for that matter, she had never seen the girl smile so much. She had to chuckle at the vows, well at least they knew what they were getting into.

And the reception was the event of the season. Food and drinks were all imported from Paris, and mouth wateringly delicious. After the first dance for the bride and groom she put Ron's dancing skills to work and by the end of the night the beautiful but ill-fitting heels she had worn were taking their toll. The two said their goodbyes to the new couple.

"I'm so happy for you." Eddie gushed as she hugged Evie goodbye. "You have to tell me all about married life!"

"Eddie you're getting married in four days, I think you can wait to find out."

Eddie smiled, "you know patience was never one of my many virtues."

Evie smiled, "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok."

Things between them were better, not perfect but better.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

"Everything was beautiful." Eddie replied, a slight wispy quality to her voice.

Ron let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his side. "She went through a lot, just give her time to adjust. She is bound to Malfoy for eternity now, that's bound to rattle even the strongest of men."

Eddie laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist, shoes dangling from her wrist. "Are you nervous? Being bound to me for all eternity?"

"Are you kidding? With that thing you do with your tongue? Never!" He swooped in for a kiss and was meet with a blush stained cheek.

"Ron!" Eddie looked around frantically, "someone could have heard you!"

"So?"

"So…some things should be kept private."

"Like what things?" Before she knew what was happening she felt her back connect with the cold wall.

"Like these things."

"This?" Ron asked before attaching his lips to a sensitive part of her neck. "Or this?" his hand slid down to grab her arse.

"Ron!"

He pulled away and gave her that crooked grin that always made her forgive him and asked, "How can I be nervous when I can barely keep my hands off of you?"

Eddie hit him with her shoe before that made there way to the entrance to Ravenclaw tower.

"Four more days."

"Four more days."

With a final kiss good bye, Eddie made her way up to her dorm before she sank onto her bed in exhausted happiness. Stretching she heard a thud behind her bed and picked up her pillow.

"Oh, my book."

Crawling under her bed she pushed some rolls of parchment away and reached for her fallen book. It had landed on another book, which she was excited to see.

"My planner! That's where you got to."

Dusting it off she grabbed a quill from her nightstand and prepared to cross of the days that had gone by, when she noticed something.

There was a small red 'P' in the corner of last Friday's box.

"What? That can't be right." She muttered to herself.

Flipping back she counted twenty-eight days from the last small 'p' and landed exactly on that same box.

She was late. Which would have been fine, except, she was never late. Not ever.

"It's fine, I've just been stressed about Evie and the wedding and homework. Its just stress." The mantra almost worked until her mind flashed an image of what happened before that Friday.

"Oh my God. I'm pregnant."


	16. Chapter 15 Good Night Bad Morning

The reception was everything Narcissa had planned. The bride continued to glow amongst the floating candles, soft music playing the background. Evelyn graciously went around and profusely thanked everyone for their attendance with Draco by her side. The couple chatted with people who they rarely saw as if they were old friends- it really was the party of the century. Evelyn leaned up against Draco for their last dance, her head resting on his chest. She listened, content with the sound of his heartbeat.

"Draco?" He murmured a noncommittal sound that prompted her to go on. "Did you mean what you said in your vows or was that show for your mother?"

"Did you mean your vows Evelyn?"

"Of course"

"I meant every word and many more." For a few minutes they just stared at each other- their minds reeling at what the other one was thinking. They continued to sway to the music when Narcissa came approached them. She gently took Evelyn aside.

"My dear, you are now a Malfoy- our family has a bond unlike any you have encountered. Lucius and I would like to extend you our greatest appreciation and vow to protect you. I see you as my daughter now- don't let us down" Evelyn nodded; she had soft spot for her mother-in-law whose beauty was radiating. "You should also call me mother"

"Thank you Mother" she had never called anyone that. They embraced as the light danced across her face, Evelyn thought she witnessed a glance of pity from the women she would now call Mother.

"Good Luck tonight my sweet girl" apparently confusion was on her face because Narcissa laughed. "Darling think" Recognition crossed her face- first she paled then blushed profusely. "Oh dear it's going to be fine" she kissed Evelyn on the cheek and left her robes trailing gracefully behind her. Evelyn made her way back to her husband.

"I guess it's customary for us to leave now?" she whispered to Draco. Her once calm nerves were now jumping. Everything was going to change in one night. He nodded and began saying goodbye to their guests. Evelyn made her way over to her friend.

"Eddie- Thank you for coming. I realize that we may not be on the most comfortable terms but I hope you and Ron are happy" She quickly embraced her- not wanting to get too emotional. Hogwarts was slowly being formed into little suites for married couples. Of course house unity was still of the utmost importance- but life with one's partner seemed to have trumped that. The couple walked hand-in- hand back to their soon to be called home. Draco whispered their password "Toffee" which Evelyn couldn't help but giggle at. They wandered into the room and nervously took a step towards each other…

Eddie could sleep at all that night. _I can't be pregnant. I can't be pregnant. I can't be pregnant. I can't be pregnant. _Eddie kept chanting that to herself, over and over, in the vain attempt to make it true. An image of Ron popped into her head, he was so happy, and she was going to ruin his life.

_What am I going to do? I could get rid of it and not tell Ron. _She quickly dismissed that idea and put her hands protectively on her belly, as if shielding the almost baby from such ideas. Adoption was an option. There were plenty of wizarding families who couldn't have children of their own. But the thought of child that was a mix of her and Ron being raised by anyone that wasn't them made her feel even worse. Having the baby but leaving it with someone to take care of while she went off and did what she wanted was incomprehensible.

Her parents wouldn't support her and Ron once they were married, and the Weasley could only give so much. And the thought of asking Molly if she would watch the child she had had after a thoughtless night so she could finish school and get a job made her cringe.

There was a little part of her brain that was still clinging to the hope that this was all just a big misunderstanding, that she was over reacting to a stressful situation.

Tomorrow she would go to Madam Pomfrey and get tested and if she were pregnant she would tell Ron. _Baby steps…that was a horrible metaphor._

The next morning Eddie went to breakfast and could tell if her lack of appetite was from morning sickness or nervousness. Which only added to the latter.

Ron wasn't at breakfast which was good. It was Thursday and Ron had a free period first in the morning so he liked to sleep in. She had until about 11 o'clock to get to the infirmary and find out.

Finally giving up on her eggs and bacon she swung her bag onto her shoulder and headed of to the Hospital Wing. Trapped in her own world of misery and doubt she failed to recognize the figure that was approaching her before it was too late.

"Heya wifey!"

She jumped about a foot in the air when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Ron! Merlin you scared me."

"Sorry," he kissed the top of her head "what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She lied, hopefully convincingly.

"What are you doing at the Hospital Wing? Are you feeling alright?"

"Just a little stomach thing. Must have eaten some thing weird. You know those Malfoys." She tried to laugh but it only made him look more worried.

Ron pulled her through the doors, "Ron, no-"

"Madam Pomfrey!"

"Ron, please I can take care of this myself. What are you even doing up any way this is your free period." She was well and truly panicking now. He could be here!

"Had to finish an essay."

"You should do that I don't want you to get into trouble."

"No worries." He shrugged it off. And sat them down on the nearest bed.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Said the approaching mediwitch.

"Stomach trouble," Ron provided.

Eddie had never been so petrified and embarrassed in all of her life. Telling Madam Pomfrey was bad enough but with Ron right next to her holding her hand and completely oblivious made her want to throw up.

"I think…I think" she shot a glance at Ron, "that I'm late."

"Late?" Madam Pomfrey asked with her own glace at Ron.

"Yes."

"Late for what?" Ron asked looking between the two women. "What are you late for?"

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over her abdomen, which turned a dull white.

"Your suspicions were correct Miss. O'Toole"

"Suspicions? What suspicions?" Asked Ron getting further and further worried.

Eddie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ron, I'm pregnant."


	17. Chapter 16 Power Over Her

**Power over her**

The young couple awoke to banging on their door. " Please make it stop" Evelyn whined jokingly to Draco. He got up and answered the door. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall rushed in.

"Evelyn, dear, are you decent?" her adoptive mother called out to her. Utterly embarrassed, Evelyn walked into the little foyer where everyone was standing, a blush clear on her cheeks. McGonagall took one look at her and burst into tears, pulling her close.

"Minerva what is going on?" Evelyn said- suddenly terribly frightened. Dumbledore handed Draco this morning's paper. Azkaban Breakout, it read in large, glaring letters.

"Evelyn, it is going to be fine" Draco looked up quickly at her as she clutched the woman before her. "I promise you it's going to fine- Professor, tell her I'm right." No one said a word- only a sniffle coming from Minerva could be heard.

"You're right- it's going to be okay" her voice cracked " Bellatrix is family, she is going to be thrilled. No harm is going to come to me," she said shaking her head. "She doesn't want to hurt me, right?"

"Not in a physical way" Everyone stared at Dumbledore "Listen to me very closely Evelyn. You are going to have to play along with her. You are safe in the school, for now, but soon enough the time will come and she will get to you. It's not a matter of if, it is when. I imagine Draco's parents will ask you to come for the weekend very shortly- you will only be able to put it off until the holidays. My dear girl now is where we will test your strength. You remember everything you learned from your lessons?" a quick nod answered his questions "that's a good girl. She will be thrilled to know that you married Draco, now really being part of the family. She will attempt to contact you shortly, I have no doubt of it. My child, you will bring the letter to me and we will plan how to respond appropriately. I know this is a lot to handle- though you have prepared yourself for this day to come. I am here when you need me. But for now, keep your head high because you are safe. I must go" he touched her shoulder quickly and left their once comforting room. Evelyn's eyes, filled with water reflected off the nearby fire.

"Darling" Minerva held her tighter "We will protect you. I will speak to you later- for now I think you need some time alone. Don't let it weigh on you just yet" she kissed her forehead and left as well. After being silent for so long, it was clear by Draco's stare that he wanted her to say something, anything would let him breathe.

"Evelyn?" she turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face. She took his hand and placed it on her charmed, or should one say cursed, necklace. It was growing warmer by the minute. He watched her breath begin to deepen as she became more and more hysterical. Suddenly coughing because of stress, Evelyn sat herself down on the floor.

"I know I shouldn't be acting like this" she cried, "I knew this was coming, I am so stupid, I will not be afraid. I am grownup enough the handle this." She screamed as loudly as she could "why me? I don't understand, why did she choose me?" she sat their quietly sobbing. Draco sat down next to her.

"Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" he joked lightly as he pushed the tears away from her face. She laughed. "Evelyn- here is the truth. This horrible thing happened to you that brought you wonderful things- Professor McGonagall- the life that you had with her. Me?" he joked again, she laughed, "No matter where this life takes us- among the evil or the good- were are in it together. She is my family remember. You will never be alone in this, do you understand me?" she nodded.

"Draco, I'm afraid"

"Of what?"

"That I am going to get pulled to the dark side- or she'll discover my secret and hate me"

"Your worried Bellatrix will hate you?"

"She could kill me"

"I won't let her"

"You can stop a killing curse? I had no idea"

"Funny Evelyn- no, listen you are her biggest weakness, don't you get it? If Aunt Bellatrix is able to love anything, it's you. You have a power over her. That is huge and I feel like it's important. Just know that it's us against them, okay?

"Okay" she nodded "I am lucky to have you," she said almost like a question.

"It's the Malfoy genes"

"Doubt it" they both smiled and he kissed her carefully.

"Now we have classes and congratulations to get through until we can be alone again for the evening…" they hugged and laughed- anxiously awaiting their time together. _Who in the world would have thought this is where I would be in life_, Evelyn thought to herself. _I will not let her down_, Draco's conscience clawed at him.


	18. Chapter 17 My Darling Evelyn

_My Darling Evelyn,_

_As you may have read in the paper I have been freed from Azkaban. I am in good health so you needn't worry. I understand that you probably harbor some feelings toward me that aren't the most loving. They took me from you and I am sure whoever raised you did a good job. I was informed that you married Draco. I must confess that this was exactly what I wanted for you. You have undoubtedly been informed that you are not my blood-child but that doesn't mean I love you any less. Can you feel the heat from the necklace I gave to you? I willed it to stay warm your whole life so you wouldn't think that I didn't think about you. I cannot tell you where I am for fear that this letter falls into the wrong hands. Never fear darling for you and I- Mother and Daughter- will be reunited once again very soon. I can hardly count the minutes until your break. Send Draco my love. Don't write back baby girl._

_Love,_

_The Mother who cherishes you most_

The letter was shaking violently in the hands of the girl who it was addressed to. She read it over and over again. Draco stared at her intently, waiting to get a reaction from her. She wordlessly handed the letter to him. He read it quickly and stood up waiting for her to do the same. No words were exchanged as the couple walked hand in hand to Dumbledore's office. Evelyn was shaking slightly as Draco watched her. He wanted her to divulge some sort of feeling so he knew how she was taking it. However, he realized that the exchange would need to wait until they returned to their chambers. He knew they would need to be alone for this. Knowing she was out of Azkaban was one thing- realizing that Bellatrix loved her and couldn't wait to be with her was entirely different.

Dumbledore greeted them at the door and gently removed the paper from Evelyn's hands. The couple watched his face as he read the letter. "Well, this is certainly better than I'd hoped." Confusion was very clearly written across Evelyn's face.

"Forgive me, but how is this better than you had hoped?"

"Evelyn, my main concern is that of your safety. As long as you can keep up the charade of loving her, you will be safe until we can…" his voice trailed off. Evelyn merely nodded.

"I understand what is needed of me. From the letter it appears that over the holidays she will be visiting us at Draco's parents house- no doubt". The truth was, she was stunned. Everything was happening so quickly…break was a little over a month away.

"Thank you for bringing this to me, I will be bringing it up at the meeting tonight"

"Professor, may we attend the meeting of the Order?" Evelyn asked.

"No!" Dumbledore shouted, scaring both of them. Evelyn took a subconscious step back into Draco. His arm quickly wrapped around her. If he was not so alarmed with her question, Dumbledore would have smiled at their intimacy so soon in their relationship. Well, he supposed that 3 months was a long enough time for them to be this close. They needed to be more bonded than the others as it was.

"Sir, please do not raise your voice. Why can't we attend? Evelyn and I are risking our lives and yet you keep us in the dark! Can you not see she is terrified? Do you not agree that she would feel better knowing all the people on her side- people who are rooting for her?" Draco's anger was very clear, however he kept surprisingly calm.

"The less information both of you know- the better. You both really already know too much" Dumbledore softened his voice. He hadn't realized how strong his reaction was. Evelyn's face betrayed no emotion however a single tear slid down her cheek. This girl had Minerva's spirit- she raised her well. I guess I haven't really considered how hard this would be on her, he thought to himself. "Dear girl, I apologize for my outburst. I have known you since you were a baby and if it were up to me, I would be single-handedly dealing with this myself- not you" Breaking Draco's grasp on her- Evelyn stepped forward and embraced the old man. "Now this has been a long day for both of you, please return to your chambers and get some rest". They silently nodded and walked back to their rooms.

"How are you?" Evelyn questioned Draco. He had been far too silent after his outburst.

"Fine- tell me what you are thinking"

"I am thinking that I am going to have to become one hell of an actress" she did a half grin, doing her best to make light of the situation.

"If we have to do all of this work- we should be included on the preparation. I would never risk your life and give up valuable information. Instead of leaving us in the dark to fend for ourselves they should be teaching us defense things"

"Draco- these people are your family. We cannot turn on them in their own home. We must bide our time."

"Evelyn your safety is at risk here! What if Bellatrix sees through this or the Dark Lord wants to see you? What are you going to do, you can't defend yourself and I can't always be there to protect you. What if they keep me from you-"

"I can't defend myself? How in the world would you know that? I might be a girl Draco, one prone to emotions and breakdowns because I don't know how to handle all of this shit being thrown at me right now, but more than anything I know I can fight. Minerva gave me her spirit. She taught me to never go down without trying your best. I am a good student and I have learned a lot of stuff that you couldn't dream of. How dare you act like I am some weakling who cannot fend for herself. I did fine before you came along thank you" she was breathing hard at the end of her speech.

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

"It's not, because that's what it sure sounded like. I don't want to be an obligation to you, dammit!" At that she left, unable to contain her emotions. For once, she was not going to let him see how he hurt her. After slamming the door to their bedroom, there was silence in their chambers.

"Guess I am sleeping on the couch tonight" he muttered to himself.

The next morning Draco awoke to find Evelyn have already gotten ready and left. She had set and alarm for him very clearly so that she wouldn't have to see him. When he sat down next to her in class, she wouldn't look at him. Draco didn't sleep after the fight, unable to shake his anger with her. How could she not understand that he just wanted to protect her? How could she not get that she was important to him… the most important thing to him?

Evelyn returned earlier that evening, exhausted. All she thought about all day was Draco. Had she over reacted? Probably. Would he forgive her? Maybe not. How can I be so childish, she thought to herself. However, when he returned she couldn't bring herself to apologize. He looked too stern. That night she went to bed without dinner. At 2 she still couldn't sleep, despite crying to herself for hours. She got up to wash her face and saw that a fire was burning in their living room. She quietly snuck over to put it out- fires burning with no one watching them made her nervous.

"Evelyn" She screamed and fell back onto the floor. He laughed as he ran over to help her up, however he stopped short at the sight of her tear-stained face. "Oh Evelyn, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you"

"I'm fine" pushing his arms away. As much as she wanted to throw herself into them she didn't want to appear desperate. For a moment he looked hurt and she decided to take a risk. She launched herself into his arms and held on for dear life. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry I completely over-reacted I don't know why. I am such an idiot and I understand if you don't want to forgive me but please don't hate me. I can't do this without you, I can't"

"Evelyn- I am never going to leave you. I am the one that should be apologizing. I know that you can take care of yourself. It's just that….it's just that you mean the whole world to me. The effect you have one me still shocks me. Forgive me?" They stood there together just holding each other. This was the strength they would need to get through what was about to be thrown at them


	19. Chapter 19 Going Home

**Going Home**

"Minerva?" Evelyn shook the professor out of her thoughts. The woman glanced up at her concerned face.

"Evelyn? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine- I just-" Evelyn didn't quite know how to express her feelings. Growing up she knew she loved Minerva- like a mother- however it wasn't until now, a time where she was going to have to show that affection to someone else, that she realized she needed Minerva. Evelyn was in the habit of pushing people away because she wanted to be independent. On some level, she felt guilt that Minerva had been stuck with her.

"Darling, I have known you since you were a baby- I know when you are hiding something" this struck Evelyn odd. They never discussed their relationship-ever. Her nanny told her once when she older, (and the professor had admitted it to herself) that Minerva tried not to get attached to her because she was worried Evelyn would have been taken away. This detachment was hard for Evelyn who longed for Minerva to be around more- however that did not change how grateful she was that someone as kind and capable took her in. As she stared at the woman in front of her, she forgot all the tears she ever cried over "not feeling loved" and hugged her. "Evelyn? What's wrong? Are you frightened? I know that seeing your mother again is going to be a huge shock-"

"She's not my mother! You're my mother!" That was all it took for both of them to begin crying. For a moment, Evelyn was allowed to be a little girl again, her real mom soothingly rubbing her back. "How am I supposed to pretend like this woman is my mother?"

"You'll do it because I know you. I know that you can take anything thrown at you."

"I want to spend Christmas with you!" She knew she sounded like a spoiled child.

"Christmas was our favorite day wasn't it?" They would open presents and eat breakfast in the Great Hall. Every year the girls who were stuck at Hogwarts would give her tons of attention. Then they would go back to Minerva's rooms and play a game until dinner. It was the only day that was designated just for them. Minerva looked at her daughter.

"Yes, it was. It was the only day we got to be together no matter what"

"After this is over, we'll be like a real family. But you have your own family now, remember?" Evelyn nodded as her mind wandered back to her husband who was packing his belongings to bring home. She had packed the previous evening. They were both bundle of nerves.

"What did you get the Malfoys for Christmas?"

"Draco took care of it. I think he realized that it was a serious stress for me. Which reminds me, I have your gift," she handed her a package. Minerva opened it and gasped. It was a picture of the two of them at her wedding. The candles glowed behind them as they laughed about something- it was beautiful.

"I love it," the woman's eyes shone with tears. Her little girl-her darling little girl was growing up. Worst of all, she was in grave danger and there wasn't a thing she could do. Minerva had never been so proud of anyone in her whole life. Although Evelyn was not her blood related daughter, Minerva didn't think she could love anyone more. The moments she wasted worrying that this bubbly child was going to be taken away from her. That time should have been spent preparing her for this task. That time should have been spent acting like a mother and daughter. Instead the girl rarely got to leave the confines of the castle. Her nanny would entertain her in their quarters. Minerva realized that the nanny was probably more of a mother to her Evelyn than she was. Somehow, though, Evelyn still loved her- she had called her _mother. _That was by far the greatest gift she could have ever received. Now there was a chance it could all be taken away from her. She was not going to let that happen.

"Good, I wasn't sure what to get you," she shrugged sheepishly. Minerva handed her a package.

"I know it's probably not what you wanted, but I think it will come in handy," Evelyn opened the package to find a beautiful green dress. It had matching heels and pretty jewelry. "For Christmas Eve, I know the Malfoys have a huge party. You'll want to look your best, won't you?"

"Thank you! They are perfect" she hugged her again as she looked at the clock. "Oh no! I better get going, I don't want to be late"

"I love you," Minerva embraced the young women before her. She squeezed her tightly for a few moments and placed a kiss on her forehead. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear and pushed her towards the door.

"I love you too," Evelyn yelled as she ran down the hallway. A few minutes later she arrived at their rooms. Draco laughed at her flush face.

"We are all packed," he stated as he kissed her on the cheek. "I must confess I am almost looking forward to going home. I know that it's going to be difficult but I am ready to celebrate with our family, even if it is just pretend."'

"Our celebrating won't be pretend. This is the first holiday of many- Draco I want to start a tradition. Something that we will follow through with for the rest of our lives," she placed herself into his arms laying her head on his chest.

"What did you have in mind?" he smiled down at her. He knew she was worried about this holiday and if it helped her to look forward to the rest then he was going to promise her anything.

"I don't know. I love tradition. I am sure we will think of something. Oh! I forgot to ask your mother what my job is going to be Christmas Eve. I am training to be the next woman of the house. I have a feeling I might not live up to her standards. I don't think I can remember half of your family's names. I won't even have the excuse of being stuck next to you- at least at our wedding I had friends to speak to and you were glued to my side anyway. Oh no- we absolutely did not put enough preparation or thought into this. What are your family and your parent's friend's going to think of me? I-" Draco placed a finger over her lips.

"I swear, Evelyn, you are going to be fine. They already thought you were charming the last two times you met them. My father may be willing to throw you to the lion's but my mother certainly won't. She wants you to succeed. She will help you every step of the way- you are her next in line. A judgment on you is a clear judgment on her. They all know your circumstances; they expect my mother to have taught you well. We are as prepared as we are ever going to be. If I have to leave your side, it won't be for long. Also some of our classmates are going to be there."

"Slytherins-"

"I'm sorry, do you have something against Slytherins?" the look on his face was joking but his tone was not- it was forced.

"No! Oh, geez, Draco please don't take that the wrong way-"

"What is the right way?"

"I just meant that I don't know them very well because we aren't in the same house." She could not believe she was starting an argument right now.

"You had classes with them Evelyn, or do you not recall?" his tone was getting tenser.

"You are right, I am sure someone will be there that I am friends with."

"Or you will make some new ones- how are we going to keep up a cover if you aren't willing to try?" Evelyn's cheeks flushed with anger.

"Not even try? Are you serious? Please tell me this is a joke- all I have been talking about is how I want to impress them and you think I am being snobby? Well look at the kettle calling the pot black! Ugh-sometimes I just don't understand you. One minute you can be caring and understanding and in the next you are such a...Slytherin!"

"Oh that was a real mature insult- all I am saying is I think you need to try to be friends with these people, the people you will now have in your life forever."

"Draco, for all this talk, I don't see you trying to spend time with my friends-"

"Where was there time for that? In between getting to know each other, getting married, trying to save the lives of everyone we love by living a lie and arguing...hmm? When have you tried to introduce me?"

"I did too try, you walked away. I guess I haven't been spending much time around my friends because my focus has been on you. I-" Evelyn took a deep breath, "have no idea why we are arguing right now. Draco this is a useless fight. We need to be on the same page. I am going to become very good friends with all of the girls and their husbands, fiancée's or whatever at the Christmas Eve party. I will, because despite the reputation that I have in my head, I know they are good people. These are the people that we will invite for dinner when we are older. We will also invite my friends- but for tonight and this break, I am going to concentrate on really becoming part of your family. Not faking it. I will lie in front of Bellatrix, but no one else. I'm sorry this got so out of hand."

"I'm sorry," he kissed her on the forehead, "we really need to remember that we are on the same team."

"Considering that I'm your only teammate- yes." Evelyn smiled cheekily at him. Soon enough- she would be able to tell him that she loved him. It almost seemed silly to her that she was married to Draco in ever since of the word and yet neither of them had actually said, "I love you". Every other way of saying it had been used but never that. Part of her wondered why- but she knew that day was going to be even more special than her wedding. It would be even more special because it was entirely their choice. Secretly she was hoping that would say it to her tonight, beside the tree with the candles glowing. She had this image in her head that would be wiped out with her anxiety over Bellatrix. Soon enough- everything was going to happen- patience is a virtue.


End file.
